In vivo medical imaging is an indispensable tool in the screening, diagnosis, staging, treatment, and monitoring of cancer and a host of other diseases. However, the full potential of these technologies has been severely limited by image processing time and memory management of large 3-D data sets. This problem was addressed in Phase I of this work. In Phase II, new imaging capabilities and modes of use for 3-D imaging enabled by the Phase I advances will be made available. Utilizing principles of physics in conjunction with computer science, 3-D real-time images of tissue microstructure will be generated from large, high-resolution ISAM data sets. A GUI will be developed to make the wealth of information in these reconstructions accessible for analysis by physicians. Important new image data sensitive to microscopic-scale motions and orientation-dependent collagen fibril structure, specifically Doppler and polarization-sensitive microscopic imaging, will also be processed in real-time and made available through the GUI. These efforts will be applied in the clinic to improve outcomes for patients undergoing breast conserving surgery for the treatment of early-stage breast cancer. More broadly, these tools will advance medical imaging by providing new methods of real-time 3-D image construction, analysis, and display.